codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of Gallia Reims
The Knights of the Ancient Order of Gallia Reims, also known simply as The Order of Gallia Reims or Gallia Reims Knights (2318 A.E.U.—Present) is a paramilitary force that were created among the new organization of A.E.G.I.S. after being the highest military force of the European Union Empire and of the United Order of Nations, with an effort to cease peace control and battle against the Colonial Coast when the latter focus its campaign in a world war. Background On August 18, 2318, X Code interrupted the public execution through firing squad of the main leaders that started the coup d'etat against Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne, 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire. Since it was originally planned by Jonathan and Akito Ryu, now X Code, that the latter will interrupt the event and kill the previous, the event is indeed orchestrated then. But then, X Code didn't kill Jonathan as according to the plan, instead, he announce his surrender to Jonathan and ask to accept the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. to be the Empire's main military force as part of their repentance for their rebellion. This causes to the mislead of events. But the ones who were supposed to be executed sees it as an opportunity to change and had received the letters written by Jonathan about the truth of his plan that didn't happen. Three days after, Jonathan created the Order of Gallia Reims that were formed by the supposed executed individuals and were given nobility titles since then. Joining them were the people who are indeed aware of Jonathan and Akito's plan, and also few others who weren't imprisoned but had hidden in fear of getting captured. By 2338, the force was composed as well with apprentice members who were called as the Honorary ones who were the offsprings of the original members of the Order. Members ;Leader/s :Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne (founder) :X Code (Akito Ryu) :X Code (Jonathan Carter) ; European Union Empire : Vivienne Wilson : Stephan Gotwald : Pierre Verni : Valerie Slanvrie : Eva Clarris : Nina Asircole : Raphael Arrhenius : Magdalene Bronsted : Klaus Lambert : Elaine Ethryne : Adele Crewe ; Members of A.E.G.I.S. & United Order of Nations : Gilbert Ashford : Hubert Arbis : Yuzuki Li : Leila Izlar : Rizalyn Ried : Daniel Acosta : Keith Leonide : Ayame Dy : Xiaoli ; Honorary Members : Alden Miguel Ethryne : Eriena Marguerite Ethryne : Leander Marcus Ethryne : Wendy Arrhenius : Lorenzo Fenette : Charles Ashford : Aries Arbis Official Initiation Pledge "I hereby pledge myself to the Knights of the Ancient Order of Gallia Reims until the end of my life, to commit myself into the truth tarnish without any lie, to forget myself into safety for the Order shall be my bind, to give my absolute time in servitude of my vow, to accomplish every mission disregarding the risks, to use all I have as a weapon against my enemies, to risk everything I greatly valued for the repercussions of my actions, and to protect the peace there is. As though I break my vow, let me take the brand of shame around my neck to where I've placed my head passed the loose of the gallows." Etymology The naming of the Order was based on the European Union Empire's history. Gallia'' is the Latin of '''''"Gaul" that was a region of Western Europe during the Iron Age that was inhabited by Celtic tribes, encompassing present day France, Luxembourg, Belgium, most of Switzerland, parts of Northern Italy, as well as the parts of the Netherlands an Germany on the west bank of the Rhine. France is considered to be the main base of the Empire which was formerly part of Gaul. And '''Reims is a city the east-northeast of Paris that was founded by the Gauls, creating Gallia and Reims as part of ancient France. Flag The flag of the Order of Gallia Reims was created by Jonathan Carter and was first used a month after the creation of the Order. The flag used France's last symbol or emblem that was placed in the middle of a field divided into two different colors horizontally. The letters FR in the middle of the emblem that signifies the Republic of France was changed to GR that stands for Gallia Reims. The black field on top the red shows the control of A.E.G.I.S. as the highest military force of the European Union Empire. Trivia under constructionCategory:Organizations Category:Group Category:Knights of A.E.G.I.S. Category:United Order of Nations Category:World of Code Breaker Category:Federation of Three Category:European Union Empire